


Vineyard

by Holtzmann1998, Queenofcolors



Series: Ghostbusters one-shot [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: Patty goes on a bad date





	Vineyard

**Author's Note:**

> We take request  
> Special thanks to: promptsonpaper

“There were too many vineyard vine wearing women with long legs and shiny hair. I stood out like a black girl working at a country club!” Patty said as she took off her nude colored heels that complimented her white skin tight dress that hugged her curves. She walked sluggishly towards an empty stool that sat on the opposite ended of Holtzmann’s work table. She bent down and rubbed her sore foot.

“But you don’t work at a country club.” Holtzmann said her face scrunched up. She looked innocently at Patty, who had a small smile on her face.

“I know, baby, it's an expression. What I'm trying to say is the date was awful.” Patty let out a small chuckle as the room fell silent again. Holtzmann continued to work. Patty watched as Holtzmann’s hands moved swiftly across the circuit board. Holtzmann started to mumble to herself softly. Patty smiled at the sight.

“Hey, Patty, can I take you on a date?” Holtzmann said, her voice was soft and meek. Patty noticed  that Holtzmann's hands were shaking as she placed her tools down.

“Sure, baby, as long as you don't take me to a country club.” Patty smiled, placing her hands onto Holtzmann’s hands. Patty watched as a huge grin formed onto Holtzmann's face.


End file.
